Last Friday Night
by Katniss Jung
Summary: Chanyeol masih muda. Masih enam belas. Chanyeol belum mengerti. Chanyeol-centric. GS (Gender Switch) Girl!Baekhyun. Baekyeol/Chanbaek/Krisbaek [ini FF curhat sebenernya] - OneShot 1028 words


_**Alert : Gender Switch, Girl!Baekhyun, Boy!Chanyeol, Chanyeol-centric, BaekYeol/ChanBaek/KrisBaek**_

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Chanyeol merengek pada ibunya.

"Ayolah, Bu. Aku ingin makan di luar. Ini, 'kan, Jum'at malam. Seharusnya aku bisa bebas."

Dan ibunya masih jadi ibu-ibu _nyolot_ yang hobi menenun. Berkali-kali Chanyeol memohon, bekali-kali juga ibunya menolak dengan sejuta alasan. Chanyeol sampai ingin menangis. Tidak biasanya ibu se-alot ini.

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Yura pasti minta keluar juga kalau aku memperbolehkanmu."

Entah sudah berapa kali ibu memberi alasan yang _itu_. Empat, mungkin ? Chanyeol tidak ingat dan tidak peduli. Alasan yang dikeluarkan ibunya sama-sekali-jauh dari kata logis. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin segera menendang Yura keluar dari rumah mengikuti suaminya supaya Chanyeol bisa bebas.

"Biarkan saja Yura keluar. Toh dia sudah besar. Tahun depan dia menikah, Bu!"

Ibu meletakkan alat tenunnya lalu menatap Chanyeol tajam. Aura marah sekaligus khawatir terpancar kuat dari matanya. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin menarik semua rengekkannya lalu mengubur tubuhnya dalam-dalam di balik selimut. Tidak merengek lagi. Tidak minta izin keluar lagi. Ibunya marah.

"Baiklah," ibu merogoh jaketnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu yang terbuat dari plastik dengan hologram di atasnya. "Keluarlah. Makan sepuasmu. Tapi ibu tidak menanggung resiko. Jangan menangis."

Ibu menyerahkan kartu kredit itu sambil lalu. Chanyeol sendiri cuma bisa bengong, mengamati kartu berhologram yang sudah ada di genggamannya. Tidak biasanya ibu memberi _opportunity_ penuh untuk menggunakan kartu kredit. Apalagi hanya untuk acara _hang out_ Chanyeol. Rasanya agak ganjil. Dan memang ganjil, _sih_. Dan apa itu ? _Jangan menangis ?_ Chanyeol bukan bayi lagi.

"Bu, yakin ?"

Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Ibunya berhenti di tangga, mengangguk, lalu naik ke lantai dua.

"Aku pulang jam sebelas!"

.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah tiga bulan penuh terjebak dalam _stereotype_ sekolah-tempat les-dan rumah, Chanyeol punya kesempatan untuk main di Sabtu malam. Ujian Suneung membuatnya sibuk dan lupa dengan apa yang namanya makan-dan-minum-sepuasnya-di McD, hobinya sejak dulu.

Jadi Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri Myeongdong sambil sesekali melirik distro yang memasang _display_ jaket-jaket gaya terbaru. Beberapa kali Chanyeol tertarik ingin beli. Tapi, seolah diingatkan oleh Tuhan, Chanyeol kembali pada tujuan awalnya, yaitu memakai kartu kredit ibu hanya untuk makan di McD, bukan beli jaket di distro.

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, Chanyeol sampai di depan sebuah restoran cepat saji dengan logo M super besar. Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Chanyeol merangsek masuk dengan menahan senyumannya. Chanyeol senang bukan main, tapi dia harus mengontrol tingkahnya supaya tidak dikira orang gila yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa.

Chanyeol memesan ayam, kentang, burger,_ice cream_, dan _pudding_. _Cashier_ dengan _nametag_ bertuliskan Kim Jongin itu sampai melongo melihat pesanan Chanyeol yang seharusnya untuk tiga orang, sedangkan Chanyeol datang dan memesan sendirian. Chanyeol cuma bisa memamerkan cengiran lebarnya dan pergi memilih tempat duduk.

Chanyeol duduk di dekat jendela, tempat favorite-nya. Selain Chanyeol bisa melihat seluruh bagian restoran, Chanyeol juga bisa melihat keluar dengan leluasa.

Sayangnya, Chanyeol menyesali pilihannya malam ini.

Chanyeol menyesal sudah merengek minta dibolehkan keluar malam-malam. Chanyeol menyesal sudah memilih makan McD di tempat favorite-nya. Chanyeol menyesal sudah memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Chanyeol menyesali segalanya.

Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melihat gadis cantik yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya berjalan ke arah McD yang sama. Malam ini Baekhyun kelihatan luar biasa. _Dress_ vintage berwarna _navy_ dengan lengan seperempat benar-benar cocok di kulitnya. Gadis itu kelihatan makin luar biasa karena rambutnya sebagian diikat ke belakang, sebagian lagi dibiarkan tergerai.

Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa berhenti mengagumi gadis yang sudah ia sukai sejak sekolah dasar itu.

Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa berhenti menyukai gadis yang makin besar makin cantik itu.

Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa menggapai gadis yang sekarang bergandengan tangan dengan cowok jangkung itu.

Rasanya jantung Chanyeol seperti diremas oleh tangan berduri tak terlihat. Rasanya sakit luar biasa. Apalagi saat melihat Baekhyun tersenyum sangat-sangat-sangat manis karena cowok itu membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Mungkin kata cinta ? Atau gombalan ? Chanyeol tidak mau tahu. Chanyeol ingin menenggelamkan tubuhnya di Sungai Lethe sekarang juga supaya bisa hilang ingatan seperti kisah si Titan bernama Iapetus.

Chanyeol benar-benar ingin pergi sekarang. Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ia _keduluan_. Chanyeol sudah menyukai Baekhyun sejak dulu dan sekarang Baekhyun bersama orang lain. Harusnya Chanyeol lebih cepat. Harusnya Chanyeol lebih berani.

Atau memang takdir menentukan bahwa Chanyeol tidak untuk bersama Baekhyun.

Moire bermain-main dengan Chanyeol yang selama ini seolah diberi harapan oleh Baekhyun, si gadis manis yang sangat ramah dan baik kepada semua orang.

Atau memang Chanyeol-nya yang ke-GR-an.

Jadi Chanyeol buru-buru cuci tangan dan pergi dari McD tanpa peduli Baekhyun menyadarinya atau tidak.

.

.

.

.

"Bu, harusnya aku mendengarkan ibu."

Ibu tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut hitam anaknya yang sekarang sedang tiduran di pahanya.

Perkiraannya tidak meleset. Senja tadi ia melihat Baekhyun dijemput seorang cowok jangkung yang luar biasa tampan.

Namanya Kris, kalau tidak salah. Baekhyun bilang mereka mau _dating_. Ibu memprediksi Baekhyun bakal mengajak pacarnya untuk makan di McD Myeongdong, tempat makan favorite-nya, sama seperti Chanyeol.

Ibu sudah berusaha memperingatkan Chanyeol untuk tidak keluar dengan berbagai alasan. Ibu tahu betul Chanyeol mau pergi kemana dan ibu juga tahu betul kalau Chanyeol _deeply in love with_ Baekhyun. Walaupun Chanyeol tidak pernah bilang, ibu bisa melihat dari cara Chanyeol bersikap jika ada Baekhyun di sekitarnya. _Chanyeol is head over heels to Baekhyun._

Peringatan '_tapi ibu tidak menanggung resiko_' dan '_jangan menangis_' masih belum cukup membuat Chanyeol sadar kalau malam ini dia bakal patah hati kalau _hang out_.

Dan baru setengah jam Chanyeol pergi, ia sudah kembali dengan tatapan mata sendu. Ibu yakin Chanyeol sudah melihat _semuanya_.

Ibu benar-benar tidak tega. Baekhyun adalah cinta pertama anak laki-laki bungsunya.

Jadi ibu membiarkan Chanyeol tiduran di pahanya, berdiam diri tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Bu," Chanyeol mulai bersuara lagi setelah sekian lama dicekik keheningan.

"Ya ?"

Ibu mengelus rambut Chanyeol lagi.

"Jadi, untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang kita suka, bukan berdasar pada seberapa lama kita menyukai orang itu, ya ?" ucap Chanyeol pelan.

Ibu tersenyum. Chanyeol masih muda. Masih enam belas. Chanyeol belum mengerti.

"Bukan. Bukan begitu, Nak," timpal ibu.

"Lalu ?" Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ibu tidak bisa menjelaskan."

Ibu membelai pipi Chanyeol yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Suatu saat kau akan mengerti dengan sendirinya."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang dewasa."

.

.

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
